Be Mine
by mYesungie.Wife
Summary: D-dia namja, hyung/Yah, bodoh, lalu aku hrus membyarmu dgn apa?/eum, dengan tubuhmu?/KRY EH SM DH/litle crack couple/MindRnR?
1. Chapter 1

"BE MINE"

Just PROLOGUE

..

Cast. : K.R.Y. SM. EH. DH

.

It's yaoi, shounen-ai, BL

. . .

Flame NO !

Bash NOO !

Plagiat NOO !

.

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

Happy Reading

Author PoV

Rumah sederhana ditengah keramaian pusat kota Seoul. Rumah yang hanya ditempati dua Kakak-Beradik itu terlihat tidak besar memang, namun masih layak untuk ditinggali. Seorang Namja tampan yang sekarang tengah duduk bersila didepan meja makan itu sedikit tertunduk. Membuat seorang lainnya menatap sang adik dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau kenapa? Apa masakanku kurang enak?"

"Eh… Ani Hyung. Ini enak" jawab sang namja tadi ketika sang kakak bertanya padanya. Namja itu tersenyum pahit ketika melihat sang kakak yang sedang melanjutkan makannya.

"Hyung…" panggil sang adik pelan namun masih terdengar oleh sang kakak. Sang kakak hanya bergumam sambil melanjutkan makannya tanpa melihat wajah namja didepannya.

"Aku… Aku menyukai seseorang."

'Uhk… Uhk…'

"Hyung! Gwenchanayo?... Minum ini" sang Kakak mengambil air minum yang diberikan oleh adiknya itu. Sedikit menetralkan rasa sesak pada dadanya karna makanan yang tersendat dilehernya.

"Hah… Kau membuatku terkejut" ucap sang Kakak sambil memukul kepala sang adik dengan sumpit dimejanya.

"Aish, Ya Hyung, appoyo"

"Kau mau menyukai seseorang lalu apa urusannya denganku. Asal kau tidak membuat masalah, maka aku juga tak masalah." Sang Kakak berucap santai, namun itu semua malah membuat sang Adik makin menundukan kepalanya.

"Dia… Dia namja Hyung"

"Lalu? aku tak perduli, itu urusanmu" lagi-lagi Sang Kakak berkata santai. Sang Adik ikut tersenyum karna kakaknya tak masalah dengan kelainan yang dimilikinya.

"Dan dia… sudah menikah"

'Pletak'

"Awww… Hyung, kenapa kau memukulku lagi?"

'Pletak'

'Haah, otak pintarku' batin sang adik sambil meringis.

"Tentu saja, Dia sudah menjadi milik seseorang tapi kau bilang kau mencintainya. Aku tidak masalah ketika kau bilang dia itu namja. Tapi kalau dia itu sudah jadi milik seseorang… aish… kau mau jadi perusak rumah tangga seseorang?" terang Kakaknya panjang lebar membuat sang adik malah menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Kami saling mencintai. Tapi karna masalah perusahaan, Ayahnya menjualnya pada Suaminya yang sekarang" jelas sang Adik dengan raut wajah lesu dan sedih.

Kini gantian, Kakaknyalah yang menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Menatap sang adik yang kini tengah memainkan sayur didalam mankuknya. "Baiklah, lalu kau mau berbuat apa sekarang ?"

"Aku akan bekerja, Hyung. Aku akan mengambilnya dari orang itu." Ucap sang Adik dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat, jangan pernah berbuat masalah, arra?"

"Arraseyo, Hyung. Gumawo."

"Nde. Lanjutkan makanmu."

.

.

. . . . . ~ ~ ~ Be Mine ~ ~ ~. . . . . .

.

.

"EunHyuk!"

Seorang namja manis sedikit berlari ketika namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Namja manis bernama lengkap Lee.. Eh, salah, maksudku Kim Hyuk Jae itu mengetuk pelan pintu kamar didepannya lalu dengan perlahan juga memutar knop pintu itu. Menampilkan sesosok namja tampan yang sedang mematutkan dirinya didepan cermin.

"Yesung Hyung memanggilku?"

"Nde.. Bantu aku pakaikan dasi ini." Ucap namja yang dipanggil 'Yesung hyung' tadi pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menerima dasi yang diberikan oleh 'suami'nya itu lalu mulai memasangkannya.

"Sudah."

Yesung berdiri didepan kaca, merapikan sedikit Jas hitam yang dipakainya. Yesung tersenyum lalu kembali menatap wajah manis disampingnya.

'Chups'

"Gumawo" ucap Yesung setelah mencium sekilas bibir Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk hanya balas mengangguk dan tersenyum manis namun penuh arti.

"Sungmin sedang apa?" Tanya Yesung sambil memasukan beberapa kertas pada tas kerjanya.

"Memasak sarapan."

"Baiklah, kajja." Yesung merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk sambil berjalan menuju meja makan. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mengangguk, membantu Yesung membawakan tas kerjanya.

Yesung mengambil tempat duduknya sebagai kepala keluarga dimeja makan, membiarkan Eunhyuk beralih ke dapur untuk membantu Sungmin.

Tak sampai 5 menit Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sudah selesai menata masakannya dimeja makan. Yesung menarik Sungmin yang sedang berdiri disampingnya hingga duduk dipangkuannya.

"Morning Kiss untukku, Chagy."

'Chup'… Yesung tersenyum setelah mencium bibir plum itu.

Sungmin kembali berdiri dan mengambil tempat duduknya disebelah kiri, sedang Eunhyuk duduk disebelah kanan, bersebrangan dengan Sungmin.

Mereka mulai memakan sarapan yang dibuat oleh Sungmin. Yesung tersenyum melihat kedua 'istri'nya yang sedang memakan sarapannya masing-masing. Senyuman ambigu namun penuh makna didalamnya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, orang lain disana hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan perasaan iri dan kebencian, kesedihan juga penyesalan.

.

.

.

'Trang'

"Omo!" pekik Seorang namja manis kaget saat kaleng yang ditendangnya tidak sengaja mengenai kaca mobil seseorang sampai retak.

"YA! , apa yang kau lakukan dengan mobilku hah?" sang Pemilik mobil pun keluar dan menghampirinya yang masih berdiri pada tempatnya.

"Ampun, Ahjussi, saya tidak sengaja" ucap namja manis itu dengan nada memelasnya.

"Kau panggil aku apa? 'Ahjussi'?"

"Eh? Lalu aku harus panggil apa? 'Oppa'? atau Noona?, oh tidak, terima kasih."

'PLETAK'

Orang itu memukul kepalanya membuat namja manis itu meringis kesakitan. "Panggil aku Hyung, Bodoh. Aku minta ganti rugi untuk mobilku!" ujar Namja didepannya sambil menadangkan tangannya.

"Ayolah, cepat berikan aku Lima Ratus Ribu Won"

"Mwo? Semahal itukah?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak lihat mobilku, itu keluaran terbaru dan limited edition"

"Tapi aku tak punya uang, aku baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaan ku hari ini"

"Bodoh, lalu aku harus membayarmu dengan apa? Aku tak mempunyai uang!" "Eum~… Kau bisa membayarnya dengan tubuhmu"

"MWO?"

…

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyong, saya datang dengan Fanfict baru. Ini masih prolog, kalo banyak yang suka akan saya lanjutkan.

Hehe..

Adakah yang merasa tertarik dan berminat membaca FF saya yang satu ini ?

Mianhae kalo prolog diatas kurang dapet feelnya atau kurang membuat kalian penasaran ya #plakkJedugh

Next chap = Review

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Be Mine"

.

Cast. : K.R.Y. SM. EH. DH

.

It's yaoi, shounen-ai, BL

. . .

Flame NO !

Bash NOO !

Plagiat NOO !

. . .

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

Happy Reading

Author PoV

Rumah besar, luas dan indah dengan beberapa tanaman hias yang menghiasi halaman itu, menunjukan sisi kemewahan yang sangat dari rumah itu. Sebuah kolam renang berukuran sedang menunjukan betapa damainya kehidupan dibalik dinding-dinding kemewahan itu.

Seorang namja manis terlihat sedang duduk bersantai, sesekali kakinya yang berada didalam air ia gerakan untuk membuat suatu gelombang kecil, menimbulkan suara dari riuk air yang mempunyai kesan tersendiri baginya.

Sambil ditemani seekor anjing kecil berwarna coklat muda, dirinya memandang hamparan langit diatasnya, memandang gumpalan kapas yang begitu tenang mengikuti arah gerak angin. 'Bebas' ia ingin seperti itu.

Anjing kecil yang tadinya ikut berbaring bersama majikannya itu mulai terbangun dikala penciumannya menangkap kedatangan seseorang. Dan itu sukses membuat sang majikan beralih menatapnya, lalu menatap seseorang yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Choco kemari" namja manis itu menarik kakinya dari dalam air, melipatnya lalu menepuknya pelan sambil menyuruh anjing kecilnya itu agar duduk dipangkuannya.

Seseorang yang baru datang tadi meletakan nampan yang dibawanya, segelas Jus strobery kesukaan namja manis didepannya.

"Kau sedang apa Hyukkie-ah?" Tanya namja itu sambil ikut mendudukan dirinya didekat namja yang dipanggilnya 'Hyukkie' –Eunhyuk.

"Hanya bermain dengan Choco" jawabnya pelan sambil mengelus lembut surai anjing kecil kesayangannya. Lalu jemarinya beralih mengambil gelas disampingnya, meminum isinya sampai habis. "Gumawo, Hae."

"Kau tidak ke Rumah Sakit hari ini?"

"Eum… jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hampir jam sepuluh"

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap." Eunhyuk menurunkan Choco dari pangkuannya, berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya diikuti Choco, meninggalkan namja tampan bernama Donghae itu sendirian.

'Mianhae'

.

.

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan setetes demi setetes bulir bening itu jatuh membasahi tempat tidur didepannya. Melihat seorang Yeoja yang terbaring dihadapannya dengan selang-selang infus juga alat pernafasan lainnya membuat dirinya semakin terisak. Hanya suara dari pendeteksi jantung yang dapat meyakinkan, bahwa yeoja itu masih hidup.

"Hiks… Eomma… Hiks…" Eunhyuk makin terisak membuat namja lain yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya ikut meneteskan air mata. Apapun asalkan untuk namja yang sangat dicintainya itu, dia rela melakukannya. Bahkan untuk merelakan tubuh kekasihnya menjadi milik orang lain. Dirinya tak sanggup bila harus melihat namja manis itu menangis, tak akan ia biarkan bulir bening itu menyentuh pipi halus namjanya.

Masih diingat jelas pembicaraan mereka dengan Dr. Park, selaku dokter pribadi keluarga Kim juga Dokter yang menangani kesehatan yeoja yang tengah tertidur itu.

"_Keadaan Ny. Lee berangsur mulai membaik, sepertinya kemoteraphy yang dilakukan berhasil mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Hanya saja, -" namja dengan jas putih itu sedikit menggantungkan perkataannya, menatap dua namja lainnya yang kini sedang duduk dihadapannya. "- ini hanya dugaanku saja. Sebuah gumpalan daging kecil tumbuh disekitar ulu hati Ny. Lee, saya belum memeriksanya lebih lanjut, saya hanya berharap itu bukan anak kanker baru. Tapi jika itu benar, Ny. Lee benar-benar harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit yang lebih baik dari Rumah Sakit ini. Mungkin hanya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan, segera beritahu Mr. Kim untuk meminta keputusannya."_

Eunhyuk yang masih terisak mulai mengangkat kepalanya, menghapus kasar air mata yang sudah banyak dikeluarkannya. Donghae, namja yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya, hanya sekedar untuk memeluk namja manis itu dari belakang.

"Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja, okey ?" Donghae makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan dengan seluruh keyakinan yang dimilikinya, Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kini tengah duduk disebuah CoffeShop, ditemani segelas Jus Strobery untuk Eunhyuk dan Caffelatte untuk Donghae. Tak ada yang diperbincangkan, keheningan benar-benar menyelimuti mereka, padahal mereka sudah hampir 1 jam berada di café ini. Eunhyuk terlihat sedang memainkan sedotan di gelas miliknya, mengabaikan pandangan Donghae yang terus menatapnya. Fikirannya benar-benar sangat pusing sekarang, haruskah ia melakukan itu, ah… bukankah sudah jelas 'status'nya sekarang, apa yang harus disesalkan. Ini keputusannya, dan ia benar-benar akan melakukannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Apa ?"

Eunhyuk makin menundukkan kepalanya, keputusannya sudah bulat, tapi kenapa begitu sulit menyampaikannya pada namja didepannya ini. Ini yang terbaik, ia tahu itu. "Hae… maafkan aku."

Donghae mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk, membiarkan dua obsidiannya menatap dua hazel lainnya yang begitu menyedihkan. "Hyukkie, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, maaf untuk apa?"

"Apa yang dikatakan Yesung hyung padaku, aku akan melakukannya."

"Mwo! Hyukkie! Kau… kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Donghae meningikan suaranya, menyatakan ketidaksukaan pada keputusan 'Kekasih'nya ini. Mana ada seorang yang rela jika kekasihnya dimiliki orang lain, walaupun ia yakin hati orang itu hanya untuknya. Tapi, tentu saja sangat sulit merelakan hal itu.

"Hiks… kau seharusnya mengerti Hae, ini bukan tentang kita, ini tentang Eomma ku. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Eomma, dan hanya itu satu-satunya cara."

"Hyukkie, kau bisa memintanya tanpa harus melakukan itu."

"Tapi itu syarat yang ia berikan Hae"

"Aku tetap tidak akan setuju."

"Aku tidak perduli, aku akan tetap melakukannya."

"Mwo! Hyukkie-ah!"

Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku kemobil duluan", meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terlihat kesal. Bahkan mereka berdua sama sekali mengabaikan pandangan pengunjung café yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perdebatan kecil itu.

'PRANG'

Donghae yang kesal, tiba-tiba berdiri dan tidak sengaja mengenai seorang pelayan namja hingga membuat sebuah gelas yang dibawanya pecah berantakan. Beberapa pengunjung semakin melihat kearahnya, membuat Donghae sedikit jengah dan makin kesal.

'Apa tak cukup semua masalahku hari ini, kenapa aku semakin sial saja, cih.." batinnya.

"Maafkan saya tuan" pelayan namja itu segera berjongkok dan membereskan beberapa pecahan kaca, dirinya tidak sengaja melihat baju tamunya itu terkena noda minuman yang dibawanya tadi. Dengan sigap pelayan itu mengambi sebuah tisu dan mencoba membersihkannya, sebelum-

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?"

"Maaf tuan, baju anda kotor, saya hanya mencoba membersihkannya."

Donghae yang kaget dengan perlakuan pelayan namja didepannya hanya bisa berdiri mematung, membiarkan namja itu membersihkan bajunya. Boleh Donghae berkomentar?, namja dihadapannya ini cukup manis untuk seoarang namja, tubuhnya lebih pendek darinya, wajah tirus yang terlihat khawatir itu begitu lucu. "Sudah, biar aku yang melakukannya" Donghae mengambil tisu itu dari tangan pelayan namja didepannya ini, mengucapkan maaf sambil meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang untuk menganti rugi gelas yang pecah lalu berlalu keluar café, menyusul namja lainnya yang sudah menunggunya didalam mobil.

Sang pelayang tadi hanya menghela nafasnya lega, bersyukur sang tamu tadi itu tidak menuntutnya yang berlebihan, atau jika iya, mungkin dirinya sudah kehilangan pekerjaannya yang satu ini.

"Kim Ryeowook"

Pelayan namja itu menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Walaupun pelan, tapi suara itu terkesan dingin dan menakutkan. "Y..Ya Direktur"

"Masuk keruanganku sekarang!"

'Habislah aku'

.

.

Seorang namja manis dengan Nametag bertuliskan Kim Ryeowook itu keluar dari sebuah Restaurant besar. Ryeowook kini sedang berdiri, menatap sebuah amplop yang diberikan oleh atasannya saat selesai bekerja tadi. Dengan perlahan, Ryeowook mulai membuka amplop itu dan mengambil kertas didalamnya. Membaca setiap kalimat sampai ia dapat menyimpulkan maksud dari isi surat tersebut.

Ini… surat pemecatan dirinya.

Malam yang dingin bagi dirinya dan Ryeowook lebih memilih berjalan untuk sampai dirumahnya. Tak perduli tatapan setiap orang yang melihatnya aneh. Rambut Ryeowook yang berantakan membuatnya seperti orang yang benar-benar sedang frustasi.

"Gyaaa! Namja Pabbo… Menyebalkan!" teriak Ryeowook kencang sambil menendang sebuah kaleng kosong yang berada didepannya.

'Trang'

"Omo!" pekik Ryeowook kaget saat kaleng yang ditendangnya tidak sengaja mengenai kaca mobil seseorang sampai retak.

"YA! , apa yang kau lakukan dengan mobilku hah?" sang Pemilik mobil pun keluar dan menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih berdiri pada tempatnya.

"Ampun, Ahjussi, saya tidak sengaja" ucap Ryowook dengan nada memelasnya.

"Kau panggil aku apa? 'Ahjussi'?"

"Eh? Lalu aku harus panggil apa? 'Oppa'? atau Noona?, oh tidak, terima kasih."

'PLETAK'

Orang itu memukul kepala Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook meringis kesakitan. "Panggil aku Hyung, Bodoh. Aku minta ganti rugi untuk mobilku!" ujar Namja didepan Ryeowook sambil menadangkan tangannya.

"Aku tak punya uang" balas Ryeowook ketus.

"Aku tak percaya" Namja asing itu menatap tubuh Ryeowook dan tangannya mulai menelusuri setiap kantong dibaju yang Ryeowook kenakan.

Ryeowook yang terkejut langsung menghempaskan tangan Namja Asing itu, "Ya! Ahjussi jelek, aku akan melaporkanmu ke Polisi karna melakukan pelecehan." Cetus Ryeowook kesal.

Namja itu menyeringai, "Memang kau punya bukti?. yang ada, aku yang akan melaporkanmu karna merusak mobil kesayanganku." Namja asing itu menunjuk mobilnya yang sedang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Eh… Itu… Eum.."

"Ayolah, cepat berikan aku Lima Ratus Ribu Won"

"Mwo? Semahal itukah?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak lihat mobilku, itu keluaran terbaru dan limited edition"

"Tapi aku tak punya uang, aku baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaan ku hari ini" curhat Ryeowook dengan tatapan memelas, berharap Namja Asing dihadapannya ini mau memaafkan dan membebaskannya.

"Itu bukan urusanku, cepat bayar"

"Bodoh, lalu aku harus membayarmu dengan apa? Aku tak mempunyai uang!" Ryeowook berteriak frustasi menghadapi namja didepannya ini. Namja Asing yang sedang berdiri didepan Ryeowook itu kini kembali menatap tubuh Ryeowook dari atas sampai bawah.

"Eum~… Kau bisa membayarnya dengan tubuhmu"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hehehe…

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Eunhyuk?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Eunhyuk sampai-sampai Donghae begitu melarangnya?

Apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae dan juga namja lainnya yang benama Yesung?

Siapa lagi, namja bernama Yesung itu?

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Ryeowook selanjutnya?

Ada yang tau siapa namja asing yang bertemu dengan Ryeowook itu?

. .

Masih awal, jadi belum banyak yang bisa saya ceritakan.

Adakah Readers yang bisa menebaknya.. Ditunggu…

Review. . .


End file.
